


【俠盜一號/Rogue One】A Life Time (貝茲/奇魯) 其一

by dollyeh



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeh/pseuds/dollyeh





	【俠盜一號/Rogue One】A Life Time (貝茲/奇魯) 其一

 

「我們這樣算作弊麼？」

貝茲一把將他那親愛的、該死的一路上就沒停止叨唸的夥伴丟到床上。原力保祐，他都忘了上一次能有床睡是什麼時候了。

他媽的岩壁老是磕得他的背脊發疼。嘖，他的奇魯也沒好到哪去，白皙的背上全是刮傷。

誰叫聖殿毀了之後他連要找個能好好操人的地方都像在打仗。

「我遇見你之前就瞎了，」奇魯俐落地翻了個身，盤腿坐在床中央，一臉認真的回答，「要我說，那肯定是原力的安排。」

貝茲卸下槍甲，急躁地脫去長袍邊往浴室走去，「你就光坐在那不打算沖個澡？」他回頭喊了一聲，半個身體倚在浴室門口。

「是你把我往床上丟的，這會又嫌我髒？」奇魯在床上發著牢騷，鐵了心等著被伺候。

「你這傢伙……」貝茲嘖了一聲，卻拿他瞎眼的流氓沒轍，只好認命地抹了把臉走回床邊，「你他媽要自己走還是我扛你去？」

「我瞎的，」奇魯睜著混濁的大眼看著對方，「你就不能給點尊重？」

「你要腿斷了我肯定背你——要試試嗎？」貝茲粗魯地將手臂穿過男人腋下，一把將對方打橫抱起。

「得了，有你在還讓我斷了腿肯定不是原力能解決的問題，這星球沒準都滅了，我們也用不著討論誰背誰的問題了。」奇魯一派輕鬆地掛在對方身上，一手攬著貝茲寬闊的肩膀，一手揮著長棍確認牆壁位置默默記下房間的擺設。

他男人肯定幹了票大生意，這房間見鬼的比他們待過的牢房都大。

「這星球毀沒毀我都不會和一個瞎子討論誰背誰。肯定的。」

貝茲一腳踹開浴室門，把懷裡的傢伙擱在置物檯上。這浴室簡直大到他媽的有病，他一面在心裡咒罵著一面走進淋浴間，開了熱水迫不及待地享受了起來，「脫好衣服就快過來——這熱水不知道有沒有時間限制」。

貝茲仰著頭讓久違的溫暖熱水從頭上撒下，雖然一身的新舊傷痕碰水就痛，但他沒吭一聲，就怕被奇魯發現自己身上又掛了彩。誰讓那瞎子一但叨唸起來比什麼都讓他頭疼。

他能忍受這世界沒有原力，但不能沒有奇魯。因為原力是奇魯的信仰，而奇魯是他的信仰。他的世界就這麼簡單直白。

檯子上的男人揚起了嘴角，躍下檯子，慢條斯理地脫著自己的外掛，長袍，褲子，襯衣，內衣。他雖然看不見，但原力可擋不住來自另一個男人的炙熱視線。

貝茲停下了動作，吞了一口特別大聲的唾沫。該死的。他忍不住伸手套弄著自己勃發的下身，而奇魯顯然沒錯過那個。

「你知道我是瞎了不是聾的對吧？」

「少囉說，過來。」男人伸出長滿槍繭的手，一把將對方拉近淋浴間。

奇魯配合地轉了個身，立刻被狠狠壓在牆上，感覺到貝茲厚實的胸膛貼在他身後。舒適的熱水沖刷著兩人緊緊貼合的軀體，他聞到了一絲熟悉的血腥味，微微皺了眉頭。但好吧，不是現在，他想。

現下有更重要的事要辦。而對方在他腰腹上游移的手更強調了他暫時閉嘴的決心。

「貝茲。」

「恩？」

「操我。」

「媽的，還用你說——」

 

 

 


End file.
